Forum:Sammelthread
;Hallo alle zusammen! Es gibt derzeit mehrere Themen, zu denen wir die Rückmeldung unserer Community, also von euch, die ihr das gerade lest, brauchen. Da alle Themen nicht sonderlich komplex und tiefgreifend sind, haben wir beschlossen, sie in diesem Thread zu sammeln anstatt zu jedem einen einzelnen Forenbeitrag zu eröffnen. Wir hoffen, dass ihr euch die einzelnen Themen durchlest, kurz darüber nachdenkt und eure Meinung dazu dalasst. Eure Rückmeldungen sind uns sehr wichtig und helfen dabei, den Almanach zu verbessern! ;Die Fristen der Umfragen sind abgelaufen und die Ergebnisse stehen damit fest. Vielen Dank, dass ihr euch die Zeit genommen habt, uns eure Meinung mitzuteilen! 6. Geburtstag des Almanachs Starten wir also mit dem wichtigsten Thema zuerst. Wie einige von euch vielleicht wissen, wird der Almanach am 26. Februar sechs Jahre alt. DelNorte wäre dafür, ein kleines Special zu diesem Anlass zu veranstalten. Er hätte sich vorgestellt, auf der Hauptseite darauf hinzuweisen, würde aber gerne Vorschläge einholen, in welcher Form dies passieren soll. Daher zwei Fragen: Seid ihr überhaupt dafür, so ein kleines Geburtstagsspecial zu machen? Und wenn ja: wie könnten wir dieses Ereignis auf der Hauptseite entsprechend präsentieren? Wer hat Ideen? Meinungen und Vorschläge Ein Geburtstagsspecial is immer schön, deshalb wäre ich garantiert schonmal dafür :) Was man machen könnte wäre vielleicht etwas wie beim 1. April, dass man den Hintergrund den Tag lang ändert. Es wäre ja etas langweilig, nur in die News zu schreiben "Der Almanach wird heute 6 Jahre alt". DämmerwaldGot it memorized?40px|link=Benutzer:Dämmerwald/Walkthrough:Final Fantasy XIII|Hier gehts zu meinem FFXIII-WT :) *klick* 11:56, 25. Jan. 2014 (UTC) Also mir gefällt die Idee mit dem Geburtstagsspecial auch. ^-^ Den Vorschlag von Dämmer, den Hintergrund für den Tag zu ändern, halte ich ebenso für nicht schlecht. Mir persönlich fällt aber gerade selber nichts ein was man machen könnte. <.< Nun denn, mein Like habt ihr dafür. :D Thunderga 20px 12:11, 25. Jan. 2014 (UTC) Eine andere Möglichkeit wäre aber auch noch, bei Wikia anzufragen, ob man an dem einen Tag es nicht Schneeflocken, sondern Konfetti o.Ä., "regnen" lässt, jedenfalls gab es das früher einmal während der Weihnachtszeit. Dadurch würde nämlich schon der Eindruck entstehen, dass wir etwas zu feiern haben :) Im Hintergrund könnte man aber trotzdem dann noch Girlanden, Partyhüte oder sonstiges einfügen, um das Ganze abzurunden. --[[User:Cloud2110|'Cloud']][[User talk:Cloud2110|'2110']]21px|link=Benutzer:Cloud2110/Übersicht der Top Ten|Wählt hier eure Top Ten! 12:58, 25. Jan. 2014 (UTC) Ich hätte noch den Vorschlag, dass man ein Gästebuch einrichtet und dieses auf der Hauptseite anzeigt. (Eventuell in einer Box, wie derzeit der Hinweis zu den Walkthroughs) Weiterhin würde mir als Idee einfallen, dass man die Hauptseite umgestaltet wie zum ersten April, allerdings nun die Protagonisten in die Rubriken einbaut und diese ein paar Worte zum Almanach verlieren lässt. Ehemalige AdMs sagen dann beispielsweise wie schön ihre Artikel rausgeputzt wurden und potentielle CU-Kandidaten wollen uns dafür am liebsten nen Tritt in den Hintern verpassen oder so. xD Vielleicht wär das ja was. Ansonsten finde ich die Idee mit dem Konfetti auch gut. :D — [[User:Katzii|'♠ ♣ Kat']][[User talk:Katzii|'zii ♥ ♦']] 17px|link=Special:Contributions/Katzii 09:20, 26. Jan. 2014 (UTC) Schön, dass schon so viele Ideen rumgekommen sind :) Zum Konfetti möchte ich zu bedenken geben, dass es einige Browser zum Krepieren bringen könnte. Ich hab es ja für Weihnachten irgendwann mal im Almanach schneien lassen. Dann hieß es aber von verschiedenen Seiten "Mein Browser ist deswegen zu langsam D:", weshalb es bis dato auch keine Wiederholung gab. Ob das auch in bunt geht, müsste man testen. Ich hätte auch noch einen Vorschlag. Und zwar könnte man an den rechten und linken Rand jeweils 2-3 Charaktere aus älteren Titeln reinfriemeln, die animiert sind und ihre Siegesbewegung machen. Das würde dann so aussehen, als würden die jubeln xD (kann man sich das vorstellen?) Je nach Umsetzbarkeit könnte man die auf jede Seite kleben oder nur auf die Hauptseite. --[[User:Gunblade73|'Gunblade']][[User talk:Gunblade73|'73']] 15px|link=Benutzer:Gunblade73/Walkthrough:Final_Fantasy_VIII|Mein Walkthrough zu FFVIII 09:15, 27. Jan. 2014 (UTC) Ergebnis Farbsammelaufruf Der nächste Punkt ist weniger eine Umfrage als viel mehr ein Aufruf von Gunblade73 zur Mithilfe. Wie ihr ja alle wisst und vielleicht auch schon gelegentlich und berechtigt kritisiert habt, ist es derzeit sehr umständlich, Tabellen etc. in Artikeln farblich korrekt anzupassen. Wegen eines leichteren und intuitiveren Zuordnens durch bloßes Hinsehen sollen Tabellen ihrem Spiel gemäß gefärbt werden; d.h. dass z.B. eine Tabelle, die Informationen aus FFIX enthält, gemäß unserer FFIX-Farben gefärbt sein sollte (wie etwa hier geschehen). Derzeit muss man die passenden Farben jedoch leider recht umständlich in der Navigationsvorlage oder bereits angelegten Tabellen nachsehen. Wir haben vor, das dahingehend zu ändern, dass wir im CSS classes definieren, die die passenden Farben enthalten. Im Klartext bedeutet das, dass man künftig nicht mehr umständlich nachsehen muss, welche Farbe nochmal zu welchem Spiel gehört, sondern bspw. nur noch class="FFI" schreibt und zack - hat man die passende Schrift- und Hintergrundfarbe eingefügt. Dass das einiges vereinfachen würde, dürfte offensichtlich sein und bedarf keiner näheren Erläuterung. Ihr könnt nun, wenn ihr wollt, dabei mithelfen, die passenden Farben zu sammeln und die nachfolgende Tabelle nach dem vorgegebenen Schema zu ergänzen. FF'a'' meint dabei die Primärfarbe eines Spiels, sie wird in den Kopfzeilen der Navigationsvorlagen verwendet (dort, wo der Spieletitel steht). FF'b'' meint die Sekundärfarbe, man findet sie beim Aufklappen einer Navi in den Balken der Oberbegriffe wie Charaktere, Orte etc.. Wir hoffen hierbei auf eure Unterstützung und bedanken uns bei jedem, der mithilft. ---- Ein dreifaches Hip-Hip-Hurra auf Flüster, Cloud und Katzii! Vielen Dank für eure Mithilfe! :) --[[User:Gunblade73|'Gunblade']][[User talk:Gunblade73|'73']] 15px|link=Benutzer:Gunblade73/Walkthrough:Final_Fantasy_VIII|Mein Walkthrough zu FFVIII 09:50, 24. Feb. 2014 (UTC) Gegnergalerien in Ortsartikeln Katzii hat es in Kingdom Hearts-Artikeln wie etwa diesem hier bereits vorgemacht: Anstatt bei der Nennung der Gegner, die am betreffenden Ort auftauchen, nur die Namen aufzulisten, hat sie auch gleich die passenden Bilder in Form einer Galerie eingefügt. Eigentlich keine schlechte Sache, da einige Leser vielleicht wissen, wo sie einen Gegner bekämpft haben, aber nicht mehr, wie er hieß. Wenn nun lediglich die Namen aufgelistet werden, muss ein Leser sich erst durch alle Links klicken, bis er seine Nadel im Heuhafen gefunden hat. Eine Galerie würde ihm das Auffinden erheblich erleichtern, da er den Gegner sicherlich wiedererkennt und dann sofort dorthin kann, wo er auch hinwollte. Man sollte jedoch Bossgegner wie bisher üblich mit einem nachgestellten (Boss) kenntlich machen. Was haltet ihr davon? Sollen wir das überall machen? Meinungen Ich bin dafür, dass wir das in allen Artikeln so machen. Dadurch werden die Artikel bunter und gleichzeitig einfacher für Leser. [[User:DelNorte|'Del']][[User talk:DelNorte|'Norte']] 17px|link=Final Fantasy Almanach:Die Liste der Missionen|Missionen 09:31, 25. Jan. 2014 (UTC) Auch ich bin dafür, eine Galerie der ganzen Gegner einzuführen. Es ist zwar mit Arbeit verbunden, aber dennoch macht es Sinn, weil auch ich zum Beispiel vom bloßen Namen her nicht wüsste, welcher Gegner gemeint ist. Wenn dann auch noch kein Artikel zu diesem Gegner vorhanden ist, weiß man somit sofort, wer gemeint ist. DämmerwaldGot it memorized?40px|link=Benutzer:Dämmerwald/Walkthrough:Final Fantasy XIII|Hier gehts zu meinem FFXIII-WT :) *klick* 11:56, 25. Jan. 2014 (UTC) Also, ich glaube, dass das für mehr Ordnung sorgen würde. Wer kennt schließlich schon die ganzen Namen von den Zufallsgegnern?! Ich würde auch meine Hilfe dafür anbieten, sollte das so gemacht werden. :) Thunderga 20px 12:14, 25. Jan. 2014 (UTC) Natürlich spricht so eine Galerie mehr Leute an, denn: *1) mit mehr Bildern würden sich auch mehr Leser angesprochen fühlen. Wenn man nur eine monotone Auflistung vorfindet, ist das Ganze auch ziemlich lame. *2) genau das, was Dämmer gesagt hat: Man sieht diesen Gegner auch mit seinem kompletten Aussehen und allem drum und dran. Dadurch hat man anschließend auch eine gewisse Ahnung, um wen es eigentlich geht. Ich bin auch auf jeden Fall dafür. --[[User:Cloud2110|'Cloud']][[User talk:Cloud2110|'2110']]21px|link=Benutzer:Cloud2110/Übersicht der Top Ten|Wählt hier eure Top Ten! 12:58, 25. Jan. 2014 (UTC) Sollte für sich sprechen, dass ich das auch befürworte. Da wir sonst ja auch so viel Wert darauf legen, dass die Leser alles relativ leicht und ohne große Umstände finden, sollten wir diese Haltung auch bei visuellen Informationen beibehalten. — [[User:Katzii|'♠ ♣ Kat']][[User talk:Katzii|'zii ♥ ♦']] 17px|link=Special:Contributions/Katzii 09:35, 26. Jan. 2014 (UTC) Das würde auf jeden Fall hübscher aussehen, aber bei Orten mit vielen Gegnern – ich denke da an den Verwunschenen Wald – würde der Artikel am Ende doch ziemlich überladen aussehen... --30px|link=user talk:Flüstergras Flüstergras 14:47, 26. Jan. 2014 (UTC) :Bei Artikeln, die besonders viele Monster beinhalten würden, kann man die Galerie ja ausklappbar machen, damit sie die Leser nicht erschlägt, die sich in erster Linie nicht für die Gegner interessieren. Machen wir ja bei zu großen Bildergalerien auch. :3 Aber der Einwand ist berechtigt, das muss man schon beachten. — [[User:Katzii|'♠ ♣ Kat']][[User talk:Katzii|'zii ♥ ♦']] 17px|link=Special:Contributions/Katzii 07:03, 27. Jan. 2014 (UTC) Finde ich sinnvoll, die Gründe wurden bereits zur Genüge abgefrühstückt. --[[User:Gunblade73|'Gunblade']][[User talk:Gunblade73|'73']] 15px|link=Benutzer:Gunblade73/Walkthrough:Final_Fantasy_VIII|Mein Walkthrough zu FFVIII 09:15, 27. Jan. 2014 (UTC) :Klingt gut, wobei sich dann die Frage stellen mag: „Ab wann hat ein Ort so viele Gegner, dass man eine ausklappbare Galerie einfügen sollte?“ Daher bin ich aus Gründen der Uniformität dafür, dass man dann alle Galerien von vornherein ausklappbar macht. --30px|link=user talk:Flüstergras Flüstergras 14:22, 27. Jan. 2014 (UTC) ::Ich denke, das könnte nach eigenem Ermessen entschieden werden. Man macht das einklappbar, wenn es einfach nicht mehr schön aussieht. Ich glaube nicht, dass man hier eine Zahl als Grenze festlegen muss, noch halte ich hier Uniformität für zwingend notwendig. Ich hab kein Problem damit, wenn es sowohl eingeklappte als auch offene Galerien gäbe. Aber wenn wir denn dann doch so eine Grenze brauchen sollten, könnte man eine Galerie ab dem dreizehnten Bild einklappbar machen, weil dann im Oasis-Skin eine vierte Reihe in der Galerie notwendig wird und das vielleicht als zu viel empfunden wird. [[User:DelNorte|'Del']][[User talk:DelNorte|'Norte']] 17px|link=Final Fantasy Almanach:Die Liste der Missionen|Missionen 19:06, 28. Jan. 2014 (UTC) Ergebnis Sidequests Dann ein Thema, das vor einiger Zeit für Diskussionsstoff sorgte und nun Gelegenheit findet, aufgegriffen zu werden: Sidequests. Bisher war es so vorgesehen, dass sie nur am Rande erwähnt, aber weder ihr genauer Inhalt noch ihr Ablauf näher beschrieben werden sollten. Das wurde aus der Befürchtung heraus so festgehalten, dass einige Artikel dadurch zu einer Art Pseudo-Walkthrough werden könnten, was nach wie vor nicht gewünscht ist. Was aber explizit nicht erwünscht ist, sind Inhalte, die sich lesen wie: "Und dann muss man zehn Schritte nach Westen, dreimal nach rechts schauen und dann erst nach links und dann einmal um die Ecke und da ist dann die Schatztruhe". Es spricht aber bei näherer Betrachtung nichts dagegen, rein sachlich und prägnant zu beschreiben, was das Ziel einer Sidequest ist, wo genau man ggf. benötigte Gegenstände oder Ähnliches findet (nur eben ohne dabei den Eindruck eines Navigationsgeräts zu vermitteln) und was man am Ende davon hat. Daher der Vorschlag, Sidequests in Artikeln präzise und gewohnt neutral zu erläutern; sollte dabei zu viel Text herauskommen wird wie gewohnt in einen eigenen Artikel ausgelagert. Was haltet ihr davon? Meinungen Sidequests sollten ruhig in Artikeln behandelt werden können. Ich stimme dafür. [[User:DelNorte|'Del']][[User talk:DelNorte|'Norte']] 17px|link=Final Fantasy Almanach:Die Liste der Missionen|Missionen 09:31, 25. Jan. 2014 (UTC) Man könnte den groben Ablauf in Stichpunkten zusammenfassen, wie hier, Ich kenne mich zwar nicht sooo gut mit den Sidequests in anderen Spielen aus, aber es wäre dennoch hilfreich, wenn man dazu was in den Artikeln hat, wenn es keinen Walkthrough dazu gibt. DämmerwaldGot it memorized?40px|link=Benutzer:Dämmerwald/Walkthrough:Final Fantasy XIII|Hier gehts zu meinem FFXIII-WT :) *klick* 11:56, 25. Jan. 2014 (UTC) Die Idee halte ich ebenfalls nicht für schlecht, nur sollte man festlegen was für Schätze erwähnt werden dürfen/sollen. Diverse Schätze wie Äther, Tränke etc. würde ich auf jeden Fall rauslassen. Schlüsselobjekte (Ich denke hier gerade an die Wall Market Sidequest aus FFVII) die man für die Sidequest braucht sollte man aber schon erwähnen. Nur sollten größere Sidequests eben wirklich eine eigene Seite bekommen, damit man näher auf die eingehen kann mit Tabellen, etc. Thunderga 20px 12:24, 25. Jan. 2014 (UTC) Auch hier bin ich dafür, da Sidequests genauso Teil des Spiels sind, wie Gegner, Schätze, Charaktere, Handlung usw. Es gehört einfach dazu. Manche Sidequests sind leider so schnell erledigt bzw. so simpel, dass sich ein eigener Artikel nicht lohnen würde. Die sollten zumindest in den Orts-Artikeln stehen dürfen, da sie sonst gänzlich fehlen würden und das wäre ja jetzt auch nicht toll. Größere Sidequests sollten in den Orts-Artikeln jedoch nur kurz umrissen werden und einen Link zum eigenen Hauptartikel enthalten. — [[User:Katzii|'♠ ♣ Kat']][[User talk:Katzii|'zii ♥ ♦']] 17px|link=Special:Contributions/Katzii 09:35, 26. Jan. 2014 (UTC) Wenn man es genau nimmt, sind Sidequests auch Bestandteile und damit Informationen zu einem Spiel. Was machen wir hier? Informationen zu den FF- und KH-Spielen festhalten. Demnach ist es eigentlich ein Informationsmangel, Sidequests nicht anzuschneiden, sondern unter den Teppich zu kehren, welchen es zu beheben gilt. --[[User:Gunblade73|'Gunblade']][[User talk:Gunblade73|'73']] 15px|link=Benutzer:Gunblade73/Walkthrough:Final_Fantasy_VIII|Mein Walkthrough zu FFVIII 09:15, 27. Jan. 2014 (UTC) Ergebnis Kingdom Hearts I Dieses Thema ist einmal mehr eine Erbsenzählsache und die Bitte, für eine einheitliche Struktur zu sorgen. Und zwar geht es darum, dass der Artikel bei uns zwar Kingdom Hearts I heißt, aber die zugehörigen Kategorien das Kürzel (KH) tragen. Konsequenterweise müsste dort eigentlich (KHI) stehen. Noch eigentlicher heißt das Spiel nun aber nur Kingdom Hearts ohne I''. Was machen wir jetzt? Wollen wir die I analog zu ''Final Fantasy I (dessen I man aber schlicht mit der gelegentlichen Bezeichnung von offizieller Seite als Final Fantasy I begründen kann (vgl. bspw. die einzige wirkliche deutsche Veröffentlichung Final Fantasy I & II: Dawn of Souls)) beibehalten und die Kategorien ändern sowie einige Artikel verschieben oder den Artikel nach Kingdom Hearts (Spiel) verschieben, was ein korrektes Verlinken auf den Artikel umständlicher gestaltet und eine Vielzahl an Linkausbesserungen nach sich zieht? Wägt ab und teilt uns mit, was euch sinnvoller erscheint. Meinungen Schwieriges Thema... Der Einfachheit halber könnten wir die Kategorien und die wenigen paar Seiten verschieben. Trotzdem zähle ich hier auch mal meine Erbsen und stimme dafür, den Artikel Kingdom Hearts (Spiel) zu nennen. [[User:DelNorte|'Del']][[User talk:DelNorte|'Norte']] 17px|link=Final Fantasy Almanach:Die Liste der Missionen|Missionen 09:31, 25. Jan. 2014 (UTC) Das mit dem (Spiel) dahinter müsste eh garantiert sein, weil Kingdom Hearts ja auch ein begriff ist. Von daher stimme ich auch hier zu, einfach die paar Seiten zu verschieben, wie Norte es bereits meinte. DämmerwaldGot it memorized?40px|link=Benutzer:Dämmerwald/Walkthrough:Final Fantasy XIII|Hier gehts zu meinem FFXIII-WT :) *klick* 11:56, 25. Jan. 2014 (UTC) Ich würde das "I" dahinter behalten. Ich persönlich z.B würde sonst sehr schnell durcheinanderkommen was was ist. Schließlich kann "Kingdom Hearts" allgemein für die Reihe stehen, den Begriff selber und in dem Falle dann noch den ersten Teil des Spiels. Könnte generell etwas anstrengend werden besonders in Artikeln das immer verständlich zu trennen. :/ Thunderga 20px 12:29, 25. Jan. 2014 (UTC) Da wir uns hier im Bereich der Standard-Erbsenzähler befinden, sage ich einfach: Ja, wir sollten Kingdom Hearts I zu Kingdom Hearts (Spiel) verschieben. Einfach genau mit der Begründung, die schon genannt wurde: Streng genommen heißt das Spiel selbst ja wirklich nur Kingdom Hearts, ohne das I''. Und die ganze Arbeit, die wir damit anfangen, ist auch nicht gerade aufwendig, sondern nur kleinere Edits. Darum bin ich für den Titel + ''(Spiel) dahinter. --[[User:Cloud2110|'Cloud']][[User talk:Cloud2110|'2110']]21px|link=Benutzer:Cloud2110/Übersicht der Top Ten|Wählt hier eure Top Ten! 12:58, 25. Jan. 2014 (UTC) So sehr ich sonst auch diese unnötigen kleinen Edits hasse, aber hier halte ich die Umbenennung in Kingdom Hearts (Spiel) einfach für falsch. Das begründe ich einfach mal mit der Frage, dass wenn wir Kingdom Hearts zu Kingdom Hearts (Spiel) machen, wie würde dann der neue Spiele-Artikel heißen? Kann man den dann auch relativ leicht finden oder weiß später keiner mehr, wo man suchen muss? Ich würde schon bei Kingdom Hearts I bleiben oooooder (!) man verschiebt den Artikel Kingdom Hearts I nach Kingdom Hearts und macht aus dem derzeitigen Kingdom Hearts-Artikel den Artikel Kingdom Hearts (Reihe). Damit könnte ich mich auch noch anfreunden. Aber das wäre nur ein Vorschlag. Grundsätzlich bin ich aber schon dafür das so zu lassen, wie es jetzt ist und die Kategorien entsprechend anzupassen. Es muss ja jetzt kein Edit-Storm losgehen, aber ich halte es trotz der sonstigen Erbsenzählerei für richtiger. — [[User:Katzii|'♠ ♣ Kat']][[User talk:Katzii|'zii ♥ ♦']] 17px|link=Special:Contributions/Katzii 09:35, 26. Jan. 2014 (UTC) Ergebnis Liste-der-Artikel Wie bekannt sein dürfte haben wir einige Artikel, bei denen es sich um bloße Auflistungen handelt und die daher ein Liste der vorangestellt haben (bspw. Liste der Accessoires (FFXII)). Wir machen das vermutlich, weil es die Amis halt auch so machen; einer hat das mal bei uns so übernommen und alle machen es nach. Doch wie sinnvoll ist das eigentlich, das so zu machen? Es erschwert das Verlinken und gestaltet die Suche nach Artikeln bei uns weniger intuitiv. Bleiben wir beim Beispiel: Wer zum ersten Mal den Almanach besucht und eine Auflistung der Accessoires aus XII sucht, wird sicherlich in die Suche das Schlüsselwort eingeben, Accessoire, aber sicherlich nicht mit Liste der beginnen. Das Ergebnis: er findet den gewünschten Inhalt unter Umständen nicht, obwohl dieser vorhanden ist und sucht an anderer Stelle weiter. Das ist jedoch nicht Sinn und Zweck der Sache. Sollten wir das Liste der also künftig weglassen und bestehende Artikel verschieben (das Beispiel etwa zu Accessoire (FFXII))? Was denkt ihr darüber? Meinungen Der Zusatz Liste der... ist in meinen Augen überflüssig und kann weg. [[User:DelNorte|'Del']][[User talk:DelNorte|'Norte']] 17px|link=Final Fantasy Almanach:Die Liste der Missionen|Missionen 09:31, 25. Jan. 2014 (UTC) Mich persönlich hat das Liste der... gerade im Suchlauf immer gestört, weil ich mich dann wieder durchklicken musste und nicht sofort zur Seite kam. Von daher wäre ich auch dafür, das wegzulassen. DämmerwaldGot it memorized?40px|link=Benutzer:Dämmerwald/Walkthrough:Final Fantasy XIII|Hier gehts zu meinem FFXIII-WT :) *klick* 11:56, 25. Jan. 2014 (UTC) Ich finde das auch überflüssig. Nur würde ich (Ich weiß es war nur ein Beispiel.) aus "Accessoire (FFXII)" "Accessoire's' (FFXII)" machen, damit verständlicher wird, dass es um mehrere Accessoires geht und nicht nur eine Bedeutungsbeschreibung. :) Thunderga 20px 12:34, 25. Jan. 2014 (UTC) :Deinen Vorschlag, die Artikelnamen in den Plural zu setzen, klingt zwar im ersten Moment nicht schlecht, aber dennoch muss ich von vornherein leider ablehnen. Sorry. Wir halten Artikelnamen stets im Singular und das hat auch mehrere Gründe: :# Der Plural erschwert ein korrektes Verlinken. Nehmen wir den Begriff Technik als Beispiel. Es ist leicht, in einem Text bei Bedarf auf den Singular oder Plural zu linken, wenn der Artikelname im Singular steht → Technik bzw. Techniken. Steht der Artikelname nun im Plural, ist das Linken auf den Plural weiterhin einfach, das auf den Singular jedoch umständlich → Technik bzw. Techniken. Ich hoffe, dieses Beispiel macht dir ersichtlich, warum es grundsätzlich besser ist, den Singular zu verwenden. :# Wenn wir erstens annehmen, ist es weiterhin besser, dann auch alle Artikelnamen konsequent im Singular zu halten, wenn dieser existiert. Denn dann muss ein Autor nicht immer nachsehen und rumüberlegen, ob der Artikel nun im Singular oder Plural steht - es gibt nur die eine Möglichkeit. Er kann also flüssiger, einfach, intuitiver und schneller arbeiten und spart sich ein unnötiges Nachschlagen im Almanach. :# Wie Katzii bereits sagte: "Dass es sich um ne Liste handelt, wird schon jeder selbst mitbekommen, wenn er die Seite aufruft." Und wenn jemand nach den Accessoires aus XII sucht und dabei Accessoire in die Suche tippt, wird ihm Accessoire (FFXII) sicherlich als mögliches Ergebnis angezeigt und er wird zunächst dort nachsehen. Dabei wird ihm sicherlich auffallen, dass dort nicht nur der Begriff an sich erläutert wird, sondern sich auch eine entsprechende Auflistung befindet. Deine Befürchtung ist damit hinfällig. :Ich hoffe, ich habe dich jetzt nicht erschlagen^^" Mir ist es aber wichtig, dass du verstehst, warum ich das ablehne (einfach nur "Nö, mach ma net." kann schließlich jeder sagen). --[[User:Gunblade73|'Gunblade']][[User talk:Gunblade73|'73']] 15px|link=Benutzer:Gunblade73/Walkthrough:Final_Fantasy_VIII|Mein Walkthrough zu FFVIII 09:15, 27. Jan. 2014 (UTC) Ich bin auch für eine Entfernung des Zusatzes. Dass es sich um ne Liste handelt, wird schon jeder selbst mitbekommen, wenn er die Seite aufruft. — [[User:Katzii|'♠ ♣ Kat']][[User talk:Katzii|'zii ♥ ♦']] 17px|link=Special:Contributions/Katzii 09:35, 26. Jan. 2014 (UTC) ...zumal es ja auch schon Listen-Artikel ohne den „Liste der“-Zusatz gibt, wie z.B. Hilfs-Ability, Techs (FFX), Spezial (FFX) oder Technik (FFXII). --30px|link=user talk:Flüstergras Flüstergras 14:47, 26. Jan. 2014 (UTC) Ich bin auch dafür, das Liste der zu kicken. Ist einfach unnötig. --[[User:Gunblade73|'Gunblade']][[User talk:Gunblade73|'73']] 15px|link=Benutzer:Gunblade73/Walkthrough:Final_Fantasy_VIII|Mein Walkthrough zu FFVIII 09:15, 27. Jan. 2014 (UTC) Ergebnis